Fullmetal Alchemist and the Order of the Pheonix
by Kyleta
Summary: After sacrificing himself for his brother, Edward finds himself in a world of wizards and magic. While becomeing the new alchemy teacher he must find his way home and solve the mysteries surrounding the wizarding world as well as fight in a war against the Dark Lord. Rated T for violence and Edwards mouth.
1. Chapter 1 A Strange Phenomenon

**The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Order of the Phoenix**

Authors note: This is my second story and my very first crossover. This will be about Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter. This story will take place in Harry's fifth year and will be based on the first anime because I know that one better. This will be about what happens to Ed after he gets sucked through the gate after sacrificing himself for Al. I am really sorry for taking so long to get this up because I have been busy going through my first year of university. I have just one exam left then I can go home WHOO-HOO. When I get home I will start the sequel for my first story Dramacon a la Matt and do it alongside this story. For now everyone sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter, although I would not mind owning Edward cause he is awesome.

Chapter 1 A Strange Phenomenon

Albus Dumbledore one of the most powerful wizards alive wandered through the school grounds, thinking. Now that Lord Voldemort had returned things had become more and more complicated. The Ministry of Magic was refusing to believe that he is back and Fudge was using everything in his power to stamp down on anyone who said otherwise. That included himself and Harry Potter.

Just recently poor Harry was attacked by Dementors and had to go to a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry. Dumbledore managed to get Harry off but he knew that all their problems have not been solved. He looked down at the grass and sighed. He knew it was unfair to Harry to be keeping him in the dark and to avoid him but he couldn't take the risk of Voldemort getting into the boys head and using Harry against him. He heard a noise and turned, smiling when he saw professors Snape and McGonagall approaching.

"Severus, Minerva, What brings you out on this lovely evening?"

"We have finished checking the schools defences Headmaster. They are all in proper order."

"Very good. Thank you Severus."

"Is something troubling you Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes Minerva. I'm sure you have already heard of the ministry's decision to give Dolores Umbridge the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

McGonagall nodded gravely. "Obviously the ministry is planning on interfering at Hogwarts. I have no doubt that toad woman will make this year unbearable for the students and the staff if she gets her way."

"Well Minerva, let us hope that she won't cause too much disruption at Hogwarts."

Snape snorted in disbelief. "The Dark Lord would more likely surrender then that happening."

Suddenly a few feet from them the air began to spark with blue electricity. A strange circle appeared before them, glowing with a bright blue light and emitting waves of crackling energy. Dumbledore throws up his hands to block the intense light. As he peeked through his fingers he noticed that a figure was materializing at the centre of the circle. The light finally dies down and an imprint of the circle was left in the ground.

The three professors approached cautiously, drawing their wands. Dumbledore noticed that, lying unconscious, facedown in the centre of the circle was a young boy, about 15 years of age, and with long golden hair tied back in a braid. The boy was wearing a blood red coat. Wand alight he came closer and noticed that on the back of the coat was the sign of the alchemist Nicholas Flamel, his old friend.

Bending down Dumbledore touched the boys neck, feeling a strong pulse he nodded for his colleges to come closer. "Help me flip him over Severus." Dumbledore reached over and grasped the boy's right arm. He frowned at its unnatural hardness and weight. The two men flipped the boy onto his back and McGonagall raised her wand higher to illuminate the boys face. The boy had a handsome, yet serious face, with a heavy scowl on it.

"Help me bring him inside Severus."

"Are you sure that is wise headmaster? He may be a Death Eater."

"I don't think so Severus. But for now we shall be cautious." Professor McGonagall conjured a stretcher and Snape and Dumbledore lifted the boy onto it. Dumbledore frowned again at the right arms' unusual weight. He waved his wand and the stretcher floated behind him as they walked towards the hospital wing. When they arrived Madam Pomfrey quickly ran out to meet them.

"What happened Headmaster?"

"A strange phenomenon occurred outside and this boy somehow appeared unconscious."

"Does he have any injuries?"

"None that are visible. I'll leave it to you to check Poppy."

Dumbledore and Snape carefully lift the boy off of the stretcher and set him down on the closest bed.

"His left leg feels unnaturally solid and heavy Headmaster." Snape observed. Interesting, thinks Dumbledore. This boy is full of mysteries. Madam Pomfrey immediately begins to fuss over the boy, removing his red coat and the black shirt underneath. Dumbledore noticed a flash of silver fall out of the coat pocket. It was a silver pocket watch with an unusual design engraved on it. He opened it and noticed on the inside the words 'Remember Oct 3, 11 o'clock'. I wonder what the significance of this is, Dumbledore thought. Just then, Madam Pomfrey gave a horrified gasp.

"Albus! Look at this!" Looking up Dumbledore stared at the boys' newly revealed right arm. It was made of metal. His body was fairly muscular and he had ugly scars around the area where the metal met flesh. Realizing something, Dumbledore reached down and pulled up the boys' left pant leg. Again metal glistened in the candlelight where flesh should have been. Snape and McGonagall stared with wide eyes at the boys mechanical limbs. McGonagall timidly cleared her throat and asked, "What could this mean Albus?"

"I'm not sure Minerva."

"These limbs seem very advanced, even by muggle standards," said professor Snape quietly.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. He turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Is it possible to regrow the boys' limbs Poppy?"

"I shall try headmaster but I make no guaranties." She took out her wand and pointed it at the base of what was left of the boys arm while muttering a complicated spell. After several minutes passed nothing had happened. She attempted the same spell on the leg, again with no results. "I am sorry Headmaster." She said, "His limbs must have been cursed off with dark magic since I can't regrow them."

Dumbledore frowned, then took out his own wand and muttered a spell under his breath. "I don't think it was dark magic that did this. Even if this had happened years ago, dark magic would still leave a trace and I cannot detect any lingering traces of magic on his limbs."

"Then what could have caused this Headmaster?" Snape asked quietly.

"I have a theory but the only way to find out is to ask the boy himself. But since we don't know how long he will remain unconscious I think we should take a look inside his mind and try to figure out who he is. Would you please do the honours Severus?" Snape nodded and pulled out his wand.

He cautiously approached the boy and pointed his wand at his head saying "_Legilimens_." At first nothing happened, and then Snape suddenly gasped and jerked his wand away ending the spell. Slightly shaking and breathing hard he sat down on the opposite bed.

"Are you all right Severus?" McGonagall asked feeling worried. Snape held up his hand asking for them to wait as his breathing evened out.

After resting for a moment he said, "For being so young the boy has extraordinarily strong mental defences. Despite being unconscious the boy sensed my intrusion almost immediately and threw me out. I wager that even the Dark Lord would have difficulty breaking into his mind."

"Were you able to find anything Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape shook his head. "I'm afraid all I was able to see were a few unclear images. Although the images that I could make out were not at all pleasant." Dumbledore sighed; this was becoming quite a predicament.

"I suppose the only choice we have is to wait until the boy wakes up on his own." Just as he spoke the words a small groan came from the bed. The adults all turned to see the boy starting to stir. Dumbledore approached him carefully. "Young man, are you alright? Can you hear me?" The boy slowly opened his eyes and stared unfocused at Dumbledore. The old man was taken aback at the boys eyes, they were the colour of molten gold and he could see that they were not the eyes of a young boy. They were the eyes of a man who had seen many horrible things in life, eyes that had seen death, pain and sorrow. Dumbledore had seen such eyes on many battle weary Aurors, and they should never exist on such a young boy. But what struck him the most was how those golden eyes closely resembled the eyes of one of his oldest friends. But how could that be possible?

Dumbledore was so distracted by what he had seen he did not notice how the boy's eyes quickly came into focus and was unprepared when the boy leapt off the bed and took a defensive posture on the other side of the room. The professors quickly raised their wands but Dumbledore quickly threw out his arm before they could cast any spells. The boy's eyes were as hard as steel and calculating, glaring at them with suspicion. "Who the hell are you and where am I? And tell me where is Alphonse?"

Dumbledore lifted his hands in a placating manor, trying not to startle the boy. "We mean you no harm young man. I know you must have many questions and we will try to answer them to the best of our ability. We will have some questions to ask as well but for now let us start at the beginning. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Right now you are in the hospital wing of this school which is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am the headmaster. These are my fellow professors, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall. And this in Madam Poppy Pomfrey who is in charge of the hospital wing."

The boy's scowl deepened. "Witchcraft and Wizardry? You mean magic? There is no such thing as magic."

"He must be a muggle," muttered Professor Snape. Dumbledore ignored him and kept his attention on the boy.

"I assure you that magic does exist. You see for many years' witches and wizards have lived among normal people in secret, not revealing our magic for fear of being persecuted. If you would permit me I will give you a demonstration to prove magic's existence." The boy stilled glared at him suspiciously and held his tense posture but he nodded slowly. Dumbledore smiled and took out his wand.

He pointed his wand at the water jug beside the bed and said clearly "_Wingardium Leviosa._" The water jug rose several feet the air, it hovered for a few moments then he set it down again. Next he raised his wand and said, "_Orchideous," _causing a bunch of flowers to appear out of the tip. Last he pointed to the newly conjured flowers that lay on the ground and said, "_Incendio,"_ which set them on fire.

The boy watched him incredulously shaking his head vigorously. "This is impossible. Magic cannot exist. It completely ignores the laws of equivalent exchange."

Dumbledore was startled by these words. "By equivalent exchange I take it that you are an alchemist?"

The boy was also startled. "Yes I am, but how do you know about alchemy?"

"I have studied it along with my friend Nicholas Flamel who was probably the best alchemist in Europe in the last few centuries."

"Isn't alchemy a lost form of magic?" Snape asked. He was taken aback by the intensity of the teens glare.

"Alchemy is not magic. It is a science and it follows the natural laws of the world." Snape looked annoyed at being spoken back too but Dumbledore stopped him from saying anything else.

"You are both right in a way. Wizarding kind have always considered alchemy to be a branch of magic, even though it is true that it is more of a science, which is why over the centuries it is a practice that has been used much less and we know little about it."

The boy seemed to calm down a bit but his frown did not disappear. "Magic... how can this be possible?"

Dumbledore smiled calmly. "I will take the time to explain how magic works to you and how our society operates. But for now we would like to learn a bit about yourself so we can figure out how you came to be here and what to do with you."

The teen finally seemed to relax and came out of his defensive posture. "My name is Edward Elric, I'm 16 years old and I was born in a small village in the middle of nowhere called Resembool. I live in the country of Amestris where I worked for the government as a state alchemist."

Professor Snape scoffed, "Amestris? State alchemists? What nonsense is this?" Dumbledore silenced Snape with a look. The pieces of the puzzle were all starting to come together. Now there was just one more piece needed before it could be solved.

He turned to Edward and asked, "I have to ask you if you are in any way related to my friend Nicholas Flamel?"

Edward frowned, "I've never heard of him, why do you think I know him?"

"Because you wear Nicholas's symbol on the back of your coat."

Edward shook his head. "This was my teacher's symbol so I wore it as well." Dumbledore thought for a moment. Then his took out his wand and said "_accio."_ After a few moments a photograph flew down from his office and landed in his hand.

"This is a picture of Nicholas and I years ago not long after we first met. Have a look and see if you recognize him." Edward glanced at the photograph before walking closer and taking it out of Dumbledore's hand. He looked at it and stiffened his eyes going wide. Then he glared at the picture and gripped it tightly in his hands.

"I take it from your reaction that you do recognize him?" Said Dumbledore calmly.

"Of course I do, I would recognize that bastards face anywhere." Dumbledore frowned at the boy's animosity towards his friend.

"Can you tell me how you know him?"

"For one thing his real name is Van Hohenheim, and he is also my father."

There you go my very first chapter of my new story. I hope that everyone likes it and I apologize for taking so long. As many reviews as possible are greatly appreciated and I accept criticisms in order to make my writing better as long as they are not flames.


	2. Chapter 2 Nicholas Flammel

Author's note: I suddenly hit an inspiration jackpot during work so I wrote this down as soon as I could. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and for putting my story on their favourites. In answer to Dov5e question about Flammel's wife I had honestly forgotten all about her. She was never mentioned in the movie so I'm just not going to add her into my story, she is not very important anyways. More tips on improving my writing are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter because if I did then Fred would not have died. T_T Fred and George are my favourite characters they are so awesome and they should never be separated.

Chapter 2: Nicholas Flammel

Professor's Snape and McGonagall were both shocked by the boy's confession, but Dumbledore just nodded calmly. "I thought as much. Now that I am looking closely, you are the spitting image of him, and you have his hair and eyes."

Snape spoke up, "There has never been any record of Nicholas Flammel having a son, and you have never mentioned this before headmaster."

"That is true Severus. Nicholas only told me about his sons shortly before he died, but he gave me no names."

Edward's eyes shot up from the photograph. "Hohenheim is dead?"

"Yes, he passed away four years ago." Dumbledore said sadly. Edward said nothing and just stared down at the photograph.

Then he sighed and asked quietly, "how did it happen?" Dumbledore gestured towards the hospital beds.

"It is a rather long story and it would be best to sit down so I can start at the very beginning." Edward observed the strange old man carefully before nodding curtly and walking quickly towards the beds. He sat down on one of them and looked at Dumbledore through calculating eyes, his face betraying no emotion. Dumbledore waved his wand and summoned a chair next to the bed and sat down. Snape, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey sat down on the neighbouring beds looking apprehensive and confused but did not say anything.

"I shall start with how I met your father. I met him many years ago when I was a young man traveling through Europe. We met in Germany and he introduced himself to me as Nicholas Flammel. By that time he had been on this side for five years and had discovered magic on his own although he wished to know more about it. Or some unexplained reason he believed that he could trust me so he told me that he was an alchemist and told me about his origins. He told me that he came from another world that exists parallel to our own where magic does not exist and alchemy is a well known practice.

I will admit that I was filled with much disbelief for his story, it sounded just so farfetched. But I have always prided myself at being more open minded then most people and after witnessing his alchemy and reading his research, I had slowly begun to believe his story. For years we worked together, him teaching me about alchemy and myself teaching him about magic. There came a time that Nicholas expressed his wishes to go back to his world. So the two of us pooled together our knowledge and we eventually succeeded in creating a Philosophers Stone."

"What!" Edward leapt to his feet looking murderous. "You helped that bastard make another one of those fucking stones?" Professor McGonagall looked appalled at the boy's language but Dumbledore just calmly raised his hand before anymore could be said.

"Relax young man. The stone we created was not a true Philosophers Stone according to Nicholas. What we created was a mix of alchemy and magic and required no sacrifices. It was something that had similar properties to the Philosophers Stone but was not, which is why we renamed it the Sorcerer's Stone." The listening professors were confused by this. Not a true stone? And what did he mean by sacrifices? All they knew was that their headmaster's words were enough to calm the teen down as he sat down again.

"Now, unfortunately the stone that we created had barely the power of a true stone. It was not capable of sending Nicholas back home. It could only turn metal into gold and produced the elixir of life which Nicholas used to extend his life in order to continue his research." Edward snorted but did not say anything so Dumbledore continued.

"At this point I am going to deviate a bit from Nicholas but it is still very important to my story. Now, over fifty years ago a student entered the school and was sorted into Slytherin house." At Edward's confused look he explained, "There are four houses named after the founders of Hogwarts that the students are sorted into according to their traits, and they live in these houses during their time at this school. The houses are Gryffindor which values bravery, Hufflepuff which values loyalty, Ravenclaw values intelligence, and Slytherin which values ambition."

Edward snorted again at the odd names. "Now this student was named Tom Riddle. He was the son of a witch and a muggle, a person who is unable to use magic. He was raised in a muggle orphanage because his father left his mother upon learning that she was a witch and his mother died giving birth to him. Tom was an exceptionally talented wizard; he was smart, well mannered and popular with the students and the professors. But Tom had a deep obsession with power and a vehement hatred of muggles and muggleborns, which are witches and wizards that come from non-magic families.

Tom also had a very rare ability. He was a parselmouth which meant that he could talk to snakes. Through research about his ability he eventually discovered that he was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin who was one of the four founders. One thousand years ago Salazar created a chamber known as the Chamber of Secrets inside of which he placed a terrible monster that would be controlled by his heir and purge the school of muggleborns whom Slytherin did not trust. Tom Riddle found the chamber and opened it, unleashing the monster and setting on the school. Several students were attacked and eventually one was killed. When Riddle learned that the school was going to be closed he framed another student for setting the monster loose and stopped the attacks. I who was a professor at the time was the only one who suspected Tom but could not prove it at the time.

Tom Riddle graduated from Hogwarts as a model student but for many years afterwards he had almost completely disappeared from the wizarding world. He spent that time researching the darkest and most evil magic's known to wizards and when he finally reappeared he was completely unrecognizable. When he emerged he had given himself a new name; Lord Voldemort and he had gathered many followers who became known as Death Eaters." McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey flinched at the name.

"What's with them?" Edward asked glancing at the two women.

"Many people are afraid to speak his name which I find to be ridiculous. After all fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Ed nodded at this. "Why would anyone be afraid of such a stupid sounding name anyways?"

"Well for the next several years Voldemort and his followers continued to gain power and committed many atrocious acts, murdering and torturing whole families and installing much fear in the country. No one knew who to trust because many of Voldemort's followers had infiltrated our government and was slowly but steadily taking over.

Then for an unknown reason, Voldemort targeted the Potter family, specifically their infant son Harry. They hid in the village of Godric's Hollow and a very powerful charm was cast in order to conceal them. But unfortunately they were betrayed by one of their closest friends Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort arrived at their house and murdered James and Lily Potter."

Edward heard the two women on the other bed sniff. The dark haired man's face was expressionless but Ed's keen eyes noticed the man clench his hands into tight fists. "They were good people weren't they?" He asked sadly. The stern looking woman nodded her head, her eyes misty.

"James and Lily were two of the brightest students that I have ever had the pleasure to teach. They were clever, popular and very kind people. It was such a shock to hear that they were dead. They died way too young."

Ed closed his eyes and sighed. "Death does not make the distinction between young and old. When we die, the people we leave behind will be sad. But in the big picture, the world will continue to move forward as though we never existed. Humans are just an insignificant part of an endless cycle, and no matter how much we may wish it, life only flows one way and can't be reversed. All we can do is make the best of the life that we have been given and continue to remember those that have passed on."

All the adults stared in shock at the young man before them. They could barely comprehend that such significant words of wisdom came from the mouth of someone so young. All of them had the same thought, 'who is this boy, and what had he experienced in his life?' Dumbledore composed himself and smiled. "You are very correct Mr. Elric. If only other people were able to understand this concept."

Dumbledore decided to continue on with his story. "After Voldemort killed Lily and James he turned his wand on young Harry but he was unable to kill the boy. You see; his mother Lily tried to protect her son and sacrificed her life for him. This invoked a very old and powerful magic which gave Harry the ultimate protection. Voldemort's own curse backfired on him but for some reason he did not die. Instead Voldemort's soul was torn from his body and his powers lost but he was still alive. Voldemort fled and young Harry was hailed by the wizarding world as The Boy Who Lived."

Edward frowned. "In order to survive without a body this Voldemort guy must have found a way to bind his soul to something in this world. That's the only explanation that fits." Dumbledore stared at him in astonishment. This boy had just voiced what he had been suspecting all along but has not yet been able to prove.

"Is this a theory that alchemists in your world have come up with?" He noticed that Edward looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Soul binding is a concept that alchemists have been studying and I have seen for myself successful attempts to bind a human soul to an inanimate object. So even after the body had perished the soul still remained bound to this world." Dumbledore knew he had to discuss this fully with the teen on a later date but for now he needed to finish this story.

"Now this is where my friend Nicholas comes back in. Nicholas had hidden the Sorcerer's Stone at Gringott's, the Wizard Bank, but four years ago he had a feeling that someone was going to try to steal it so he asked me if I could hid here at Hogwarts and I agreed. I turned out that his prediction was right and there was a break in on the exact same day that the stone was removed. We brought it to Hogwarts and placed a number of enchantments and traps to protect it.

But at the end of the year the stone was almost stolen by Professor Quirrel, who was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was working together with Voldemort who believed that by drinking the elixir of life he would be able to regain his body. It was only through the efforts of Harry Potter, who had just started his first year at Hogwarts that the stone did not end up in Voldemort's hands, almost at the cost of his life.

While Harry lay unconscious in this hospital I contacted Nicholas and we had a long talk. We decided that it would be for the best and destroyed the stone. Nicholas had to drink the Elixir of Life regularly in order to extend his life. With the stone destroyed, Nicholas passed on about a month later. Not before telling me the full story of his life and the true nature of the Philosophers Stone. I was shocked and horrified by some of the things he told me. But the weary look on his face that day allowed me to forgive him for the things he had done in the past.

That was also the day he told me about you and your brother and the real reason why he made the Sorcerer's Stone. He said that even if the creation of the stone was successful he would not have returned to his world. He said that he had a feeling that sometime or another, one of his sons would arrive in this world and would need a way back. Even after our failure he continued his research and passed it all to me before he died."

Edward scrutinized him with suspicious eyes. "And your point is?"

"I am willing to allow you access to Nicholas's research and to allow you to utilize any of the resources within our library in order to help you get home." The other adults had looks of disbelief, confusion and astonishment on their faces.

Edward stared at Dumbledore, his face revealing nothing. Then he said suddenly, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry; I don't understand what you mean," replied a confused Dumbledore.

"If you really did study alchemy as much as you said then you must know the law of Equivalent Exchange. 'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemies first and most important law. If you are willing to give me access to research then I must do something to help you in return."

Dumbledore smiled. "Nicholas did say that his sons closely followed the laws of alchemy as a basis of life. You are right; there is something I would like you to do. Just a few months ago, Lord Voldemort used an old brand of dark magic in order to restore his body and his powers. Young Harry Potter was a witness to this event. He fought against Voldemort and narrowly escaped with his life. Even though he warned everyone about his return, our government the Ministry of Magic refuses to acknowledge that Voldemort is back is trying to discredit anyone who says so, mainly Harry and I."

Ed snorted, "And I thought I had enough trouble dealing with the corrupt governments back home. Looks like I have another one to deal with."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Now years ago during the last war, I formed an organization dedicated to fighting Voldemort called the Order of the Phoenix. I would very much appreciate it if you would join the order and assist us in any way you can."

Edward crossed his arms and asked, "How?"

"Well, this year we were unable to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so the Ministry of Magic appointed Doloris Umbridge for the post."

Professor McGonagall snorted, "You won't find a more horrid woman anywhere."

The headmaster ignored her comment and continued, "It is guaranteed that she will try to interfere with the running of this school and try to hamper the student's efforts to learn defence. I also know that she will be determined to make Harry's year miserable. I would like for you to keep an eye on him since he is a bit of a magnet for trouble."

Ed chuckled, "you should know that I am more than a bit of a magnet for trouble, so are you sure it would be a good idea for me to look after this kid?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I'm sure you will do fine. Actually I am hoping that you would be willing to teach the students alchemy as a professor while you are here." Edward's jaw dropped in surprise, McGonagall gasped, and Snape stood up in protest.

"Are you sure that would be wise headmaster? We don't know how competent this child is." Edward scowled angrily at this. "Also I highly doubt that the Ministry would agree with this."

"I am not worried about Mr. Elric's skills Severus. I am sure he will be a fine teacher. As for the Ministry, I can tell them that alchemy will be a new program we are willing to try for the older students in order to broaden their studies. I am also sure that they will be fine with Mr. Elric if I say that he is the son of Nicholas Flammel. They know about Nicholas's skills so I highly doubt that they will disagree." Snape still did not look convinced but kept his mouth shut.

Edward was still gaping at Dumbledore. "You are expecting me to teach a bunch of snot nosed brats and hormonal teenagers who know absolutely nothing about the real world alchemy?"

"Welcome to my world," muttered Professor Snape. Dumbledore gave the potions master a stern look.

"I am sure you will do fine. I will help you set up your classes so you will still have plenty of time for your research." Edward had a sceptical look on his face as he considered his options. He inwardly sighed and thought '_looks like I have no choice, and if teacher managed to handle us I guess I can handle whatever these idiots will throw at me.'_

"Alright, I guess I'll do it but I have something that I will make plainly clear. You should know very well old man that alchemy is a very difficult science and many people have great difficulty just understanding the basics. I will only teach those who show at least some promise but if I get any attitude or if these kids refuse to listen to my rules then they are out of my class. No matter how talented they are."

Dumbledore gave a small nod of understanding. "We will discuss this further tomorrow, but for now it is getting very late and I am sure you would like to have some rest. Tomorrow I will give you a tour of the castle and answer any of your questions about magic that is within my knowledge. The school term begins in two weeks time and next week I will bring you to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to meet with the other members and get you up to date on our situation. I will arrange for living quarters to be made up for you in the castle, but for now you will have to sleep here in the hospital wing."

Edward was not very keen on staying in a hospital, but he decided now was not the time to make a fuss. The old man bid him goodnight and left the room, the other professors in tow. The woman who looked like a nurse waved the strange stick called a wand and dimmed the lights so it was dark enough to sleep. Ed removed his boots and coat and lay down on the bed. He did not sleep though, instead he stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

'_What have I gotten myself into this time? All this nonsense about magic and wizards is complete and utter crap but I can't find any reasonable explanation. Maybe this magic stuff only exists on this side of the gate. I guess I will have to wait until I see what Hohenheim had to say about this. I still find it hard to believe he is dead. Last time I went through the gate was only a few hours ago and Hohenheim was still just fine. Why did the gate send me years into the future from that other time?'_

Ed shook his head. It was better not to dwell on this until he learned more and had some rest. Then his mind wandered to the person he wanted to see the most, Alphonse. _'Oh Al, where are you now? Did getting sent here mean I was successful at bringing you back, or did I just make things worse? I wish I knew if you were ok. I wish more that you were with me right now. Will I ever see you again?'_ The golden eyed teen mulled over his thoughts until finally drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Note: Whew... this was a long one. I know that this one is mostly dialogue and not much action but I promise that there will be more in later chapters. Thank you very much for reading and your support is very appreciated.


End file.
